The Long Summer
by Darth Mannykin
Summary: A story telling a tale of if Cloud and Tifa wound up in high school together and what troubles they would get in to. Rated M for Adult Content.


Okay, so after a long hiatus I have decided that I finally want to get back in to writing. Being me, I usually write something fanfiction related to get me back in to the swing of things. So here is a story I decided I wanted to write. It's just a short fluff story with Cloud, Tifa and the gang set in a High School setting. Rated M because there will be a lot of Adult Content in it. Chapters should be up fast, as I've already written a majority of it. Just have blanks to fill in.

Sorry for any typos/bad grammar. It has been a long time since I have even considered writing anything.

So once again, I do not own anything FF related. Enjoy.

* * *

He felt a painful blush cross his cheeks as she had caught him staring at her. Turning his head quickly, and rather noticeably, he looked down away from her gaze. He could feel the redness of his cheeks, the burning sensation caused from it. He pretended to be doing anything other than what he was. First playing with his fingers and then picking up his pencil, pretending that he had been paying attention to the man at the front of the room the whole time. This was in fact a lie. His whole day had been filled with lapses in concentration. Usually, and most obviously, at the expense of young girls. The ones with the intoxicating smiles and smouldering eyes that kept grabbing his attention.

He let out an exaggerated sigh and shook his head. Why in this class did time seem to completely come to a stand still. The old, ruggardly handsome man spewing the nonsense he was teaching shot the boy a stern look, noticing his poor judgement in not paying attention. His voice boomed louder, as if this would help the young boy to focus. Noticing his attempts were futile, he gave up and went back to teaching the rest of the students actually paying attention.

With the teachers voice quietening down, he was soon to drift off in to his own mind again. Roughly he rested his head on his hand, closing his eyes briefly before opening them. He hadn't even noticed his head has subconsciously arched to look towards the table of girls on the opposite side of the room. Sleepily his male brain studied their form. They were all terribly beautiful, but like always, one girl always stood out more than the rest. He ran his hands through his spikey blonde hair and took a deep breath. Being a teenage boy was hard enough without being in a school full of attractive females.

He however, would never have a chance with any of them. He wasn't exactly deemed cool. No one knew his name, he was just someone that they simply knew of. He winced as a pain shot through his ribs. He turned and his azure blue eyes fell upon his friend, jabbing him in the chest. Scowling, he hit him back.

"Cloud, enough..." His friends snickered at him, knowing that he was staring.

With a pitiful sigh he again turned his attention back to the opposite side of the room. This time, when his attention fell upon the table there was someone looking at him. The most beautiful girl in the school met his gaze and smiled at him. A shy smile. Before she tucked her hair behind her ear and turned her attention back to her book, a smile still evident on her lips. Suddenly aware his mouth had dropped he quickly closed it. She had never acknowledge him before, or at least he had never seen her acknowledge him. His friends had mentioned that there were times they had seen her studying him, but he would never believe that.

She was by comparison the prettiest girl in the school. And to Cloud the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. This being true, also meant she was the most popular and completely off limits. She belonged to anyone in the popular crowd. This meant that he had never even had the chance to speak with her. Well, other then in the crowded hallways when he would hold open the door for her. She would smile and thank him, but no more than she did for anyone else that made an effort. There wasn't a chance that she even knew his name and if she ever did hear it, there was no way that she would have remembered it.

After all, he was just a simple boy. From a simple family. With a simple life. He rested his forehead down on the desk and closed his eyes. He didn't come from anything special, just a small town far away nestled in the mountains. The population was small, and even there he never flourished. They had no high school so half way through middle school he was forced to move here. Cloud had always found it hard to make friends, he assumed this related to his standoffish attitude. He didn't trust anyone. He never wanted to. He had seen what trusting people had done for others, and it almost always ended in heartbreak. So why he wanted things, he would never go and get them. And part of him did not want them. The part of him that did was just the teenage hormones he convinced himself.

While he was not the most popular he had become content with his life. Some what social awkward he spent most of his time in his room playing video games. Of course his friends were there sometimes, but he would really rather they weren't. It was nice some times to have someone there, but he didn't always like it. Especially when he was made to go out with them. He had never been a big drinker, so social situations that called for it made him feel painfully awkward.

Failing at being a social butterfly also meant that when the chance did arise to make new friends, he utterly failed at it. When girls did talk to him, he wasn't even at all interested. Occasionally he would attempt to make small talk if they approached him, but it always ended with him being cold. He instantly knew by talking to someone if he would like them or not. And sadly a lot of the time, he did not like the person.  
Of course with his noticeably spikey hair, forever naturally this way no matter what he did, and his bright blue eyes he was some what attractive. There were girls who were interested in him but he was quite simply not interested in them. Of course the girls that admitted to liking him or even showed an interested in him were few and far between. While he himself didn't feel attractive, he knew that people thought that of his image. He was in the least cute, he thought. And that was alright with him.

The bell rang and rattled him from his day dream. Finally the class was over and the students were quick to jump from their seats and sprint for the door. His friends were no different. A certain black haired boy touched his shoulder.

"C'mon Cloud, you pay no attention whatsoever and now you're lagging behind? What has gotten in to you?" he laughed, hitting his shoulder hard with his hand.

Cloud groaned and sat up, it was still just morning which meant they still had a solid five more hours or the some crap. Every day was the same crap. He slumped out the door, taking note that the girl who held his attention was taking just as long as he was. His black haired friend rushed back in to the classroom passed him, knocking him so that he almost lost his balance and fell. He really didn't need to embarrass himself anymore than he already had in this short year bu falling in front of everyone. Cloud managed to catch himself as he turned to scold his friend. But his friend was already too far away. He had darted over to the table where the girl was still packing up her belongings and began to speak to her, loud enough as if he was announcing to everyone that he had the privilege of speaking to her. And that she was acknowledging him in return. When their conversation finished he waltz back towards Cloud, arrogance definitely visible on his face. Cloud still awestruck watched him before following behind him.

"Zack, what was that?" he said, a frown on his face.

"Hmm. What?" he joked, pretending as if he didn't know. As if the conversation he had just had with the most popular girl in school was the most normal thing in the world.

"You know what! With... Tifa."

"Ohhh that." Zack laughed as he slowed his pace to walk with his friend. "I didn't tell you? She approached me the other day and said we should hang out... I was just confirming her plans. There's a party tonight, I'm invited. You should come."

Cloud stopped walking and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

* * *

Okay, short intro to sort of lay the ground work. I have to write the next part as I have skipped ahead in the story too much with the writing. Lemme know with a review or message if there are any problems or if you have any ideas. Thanks guys.


End file.
